Touhou Halloween
by iluvanimepplz
Summary: Karri Wilson was an ordinary girl, until she recieved a ring from her aunt. Now she has to deal with the girls of Touhou,but they want to celebrate Halloween! Has some swearing,and pairings, mainly OC/OC and MariAli. My 1st story so Plz review!
1. A Meeting Before Halloween

Touhou Halloween

By: KitsuneInu

Chapter 1: A Meeting Before Halloween

Narrator: Once in a land of magic called "Gensokyo", a horrible incident occurred. One that none of the inhabitants will ever forget…..

Marisa: Hey! The incident that happened a little while ago wasn't that horrible. I actually liked it.

Narrator (aka KitsuneInu): Yes it was! Now back to your seat Marisa! Or else I'll take away your shrooms from the snack table!

Marisa: *grumpy* Alright do whatever you want! Just don't take my food 'kay?

KitsuneInu: Sure, sure. As I was saying, this incident happened not too long ago a week before Halloween. But we'll have to go to the Human World first, and there we'll meet our main character.

____________________________________________________________________________

In some random city, in some random state in America, was a small 2-story house with a small family living inside of it. This family consisted of 5 members, Mr. Marcus Wilson, Mrs. Wilma Wilson, their son Jake, their other son Jason, and their daughter Karri. Mr. Wilson was a quiet man who worked at an office, Mrs. Wilson was a guidance counselor at Karri's school, Jake and Jason were twins who were in the 7th grade and annoyed Karri to death. But they aren't important. We'll be focusing on Karri. Karri Wilson is a normal 16 year old girl that was into skating and other boyish stuff. Karri was never one to wear a skirt, or wear makeup. Her mother wants her to be more girly though and takes her out shopping for clothes every weekend. Karri hates these outings and usually wanders off to go look at a skateboard store near where her mother shops.

This particular Saturday, she decided to go look at a new store that opened up next to the skate shop. "OTAKU PARADISE!!" the sign above the store read in big red letters. 'What a stupid name for a store.' Karri thought to herself as she looked at the sign. She looked around and saw people with weird costumes enter the store; one was dressed as a ninja, one as a blue fairy, and….a girl with horns? 'I don't even wanna know.' Karri thought to herself, just as she was about to leave and go back to the skate shop, she felt a hand clasp onto her shoulder. When she turned around she was face to face with Steph Manros. And if you're thinking that Steph's the most popular boy in school, than your wrong. Steph is a nerd, who does well in school, loves video games and anime, and looks decent at the same time. Karri didn't like Steph, she always thought he was a nerd, a shutout, he always ate his lunch alone and spent break time staring into the sky or reading a "manga".

"Hey Karri!" Steph said happily, his brown hair in a small messy ponytail as usual, "Are you going to check out the new shop?" Karri looked annoyed, "No," she replied brushing her black bangs away from her eyes, "I was just here to laugh at the freakazoids that come to these places." Steph's smile didn't fade, "I guess we are kinda weird, huh? But…hey! You wanna go inside with me?" Karri brushed his hand away from her shoulder, "Didn't I just say I came to laugh at the place?" It was a fact that Steph liked Karri. "But they're sure to be some stuff you might like!" Steph said desperately wanting Karri to stay. Karri sighed, she felt bad because he was trying so hard to make sure she stayed, "Okay I'll go with you just this once." Steph smiled very widely, "Thanks! Okay let's go inside!" Karri reluctantly followed Steph inside of the store.

As soon as they stepped inside Karri was greeted by a man in a red apron with slicked back hair, "Hello and welcome to Otaku Paradise!" the man greeted the two, "What would you two be doing today?" "We're just looking." Steph said, step siding the man. Karri watched as Steph walked into a random place in the store and started muttering to himself. Karri rolled her eyes and looked around the store. All around you could see manga, DVDs, figures, drawings, posters, and other random things. But one thing caught Karri's eye. It was a drawing with lots of color on it about the size of a wide picture frame. When Karri went to get a closer look, she saw that the drawing had lots of girls on it. And when I say lots, I mean lots! Almost the entire paper was covered in girls. The weird thing was that all of them (well almost all of them), had skirts on. In the left hand corner were the words, "2008 Comic Treasure" and next to it in a slightly larger font, "TOUHOU PROJECT © ZUN".

'Zun? Touhou Project? What kind of names are those?' Karri thought as she looked at the drawing. "Oh! So you're into Touhou?" said the man Karri met earlier. Karri was caught by surprise and let out a little yelp before saying, "No, I'm just looking at it." Just then Steph noticed Karri looking at the drawing and dashed over. "I'd like to buy this please." Steph said gesturing to the drawing. The man nodded and led Steph to the counter. 'Oh god, he must think I want that or something. Well might as well take it so he won't be totally depressed.' Karri thought as Steph bought the item. He quickly handed a black plastic bag to her before running off shouting, "Gotta go! See ya at school!" 'Well… that was… random,' Karri thought as she left the store.

That night after dinner Karri sat staring at the drawing. 'Why would someone make this many people?' Karri thought as she studied each and everyone closely. She could make out a witch, a maid, a vampire, and that was about it. The rest of them definitely weren't things that you see every day. Suddenly Karri heard her mother's voice coming from downstairs, "Karri! A package from Aunt Katelyn came for you!" Karri jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, Aunt Katelyn always sent the coolest gifts, just last month she gave Karri her own computer! When she went back upstairs Karri was holding a small box just small enough for a ring to fit in it. And that's exactly what was inside. Karri looked in awe at the small ring. The band was black and had patterns of stars on it. The very middle held, instead of a diamond or other jewel, a yin-yang orb that was red on one side and white on the other. Karri slowly put it on her right hand, it fit perfectly. Karri just sat staring at it for a while before she realized that she still had to do her homework! She threw the drawing on the side of her desk and started doing her homework. 'Damn it! This is gonna take me until midnight to finish!' Karri said struggling over her homework. She was so busy she didn't notice the yin-yang orb and the letters on the drawing both glowing a light purple.

_____________________________________________

In Gensokyo, everyone had gathered at the Hakurei Shrine to hear an announcement from Yukari. "I wonder what this is about-ze," Marisa told Reimu, "It's rare for Yukari to be up and about, let alone call everyone in Gensokyo to a meeting." They heard a small crash and looked up to see the master of gaps herself looking down at them from a gap in the sky. "Hello everyone," Yukari said happily, "I'm glad you could all take time from your busy schedule to come here!" The truth was, nobody had anything to do and came here out of boredom. "Well moving on," Yukari continued, "My sources have told me of something interesting. It is called Halloween." Everyone got it little bit interested after hearing the odd name. "It is a festival celebrated in the human world every 31st of October. During the night of October 31st, children go around in costumes and go ask candy from other people. Now the way they do this is by going up to a house, ringing the doorbell, and saying 'Trick or Treat!' Then whoever's at the door will give them free candy." There where loud murmurs from the crowd, everyone was interested in this odd festival. "Apparently if the person doesn't give the kid candy," Yukari said above the murmurs, "The kids get to play tricks on them such as throwing toilet paper all over the person's house or throwing eggs at the person's car." Here the -Team seemed to get excited.

Yukari looked pleased because she knew she didn't need to say anything else. The people in the crowd were all discussing what costumes to wear and planning a route to go trick-or-treating. Suddenly, a large purple light appeared from inside the shrine and everyone disappeared from the shrine and Gensokyo itself.

____________________________________________________________________

The next day was Sunday. Karri woke up at 7 o'clock and was about to go turn on her computer when she felt something at her feet. She looked down to the foot of her bed and saw a girl that didn't look older than 10 and had…horns growing from her head. Karri also noticed that the girl smelled funny and held a gourd in her right hand. As much as she wanted to scream, she kept herself from doing so because her parents might come into her room to see what's wrong. "Oh, she's awake." Karri heard a voice say, "Finally! I'm tired of waitin-da ze!" she heard another, more energetic voice say.

She turned around to find two girls standing in her doorway. One had shoulder length dark brown hair, dark red eyes, had a large red ribbon in her hair, a red and white dress, and detached white sleeves. The other had blond hair that went a little past her shoulders, a braid on the left side of her face, a witch's hat, broom, and outfit, and golden eyes. "Hey Reimu look!" the witch said pointing to the girl at the foot of Karri's bed, "Suika's asleep! Let's steal her gourd and have some sake!" The girl apparently named Reimu sighed and replied, "Marisa if we do that she'll probably go on a rampage." Reimu looked at Suika, "Suika," she said in a demanding voice shaking the little girl, "Get up you lazy oni! Wake up or no more sake parties at the shrine!" Suika woke up almost immediately after Reimu finished the last sentence, "No way!? Are seriously gonna take away the sake parties!?" Suika said in a surprisingly cute voice. "Oh course not." Reimu said matter-of-factly. Suika breathed a sigh of relief. Karri was taken aback by how nonchalantly these girls where acting in her room, a place they've never been too. Karri tried to yell, but failed. She tried on more time, "W-Who are you and why are you in my room?!" Karri managed to say.

The three girls turned toward her, they all blinked and two of them looked at Reimu. Reimu seemed frustrated, she finally said, "I'm Hakurei Reimu, the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine." She looked at Marisa. "I'm Kirisame Marisa-da ze! The human-witch of the Forest of Magic! Nice to meet 'cha-da ze!" Marisa said smiling. It was Suika's turn now, "I'm Ibuki Suika, the only oni that still lives above ground." Suika said in a drowsy tone. "Now introduce yourself." Reimu said to Karri. "I'm Karri Wilson, a normal 16 year old girl." Karri said in the calmest tone she could muster. "Wait, so your surname's Karri?" Marisa said confused, "That's a weird surname." Reimu glanced at Marisa, "Marisa," Reimu said calmly, "Pleas look at this girl." Marisa got very close to Karri's face, and so did Suika for unknown reasons. "Now tell me does she look Japanese to you?" Marisa shook her head, no. "So, since she's a foreigner her name is read with the surname AFTER her given name. This means that her given name's 'Karri' and her surname's 'Wilson'." Reimu finished proudly. "Ohhhhh!" Marisa said backing away from Karri with Suika. "Sorry about that-ze." Marisa said to Karri, "Well then, nice to meet 'cha Karri-san!" Karri guessed their names were read the Asian way because Marisa had mistaken her name that way. "Nice to meet you all." Karri said in a slightly surprised tone.

Just then Reimu noticed Karri's piggy bank. The plastic see-through pig was filled with money Karri had saved over the course of 6 years. Karri noticed that Reimu seemed to be drooling and walking toward the piggy bank. Just as Reimu was about to grab the piggy bank and Karri was going to go protect it, Suika walked behind Reimu and dragged her to the other side of the room. "Let go of me Suika! I need that money!" Reimu said trying to get out of the smaller girl's grip. "Sorry Reimu can't let 'cha take people's moneys can I?" Suika said taking a sip from her gourd. At this time Marisa noticed the drawing on Karri's desk; she walked over and gazed at it. "Hey Reimu check this out-ze!" Reimu stopped struggling and walked to where Marisa was after Suika released her. "Wait a minute," Reimu said after she saw the drawing, "That's us!" Marisa nodded, "Says it's from Comic Treasure. I wonder it's the same guy that made that NitoriXHina doujin. The style seems similar-ze."

As Reimu and Marisa were looked at the drawing, and Suika was getting even more drunk on sake, Karri noticed something under her bed. She went closer and could see that it was a plastic bag. When she opened the plastic bag, she found a box a little larger than the size of a rubix cube. Karri now opened this box and found tons of small pins in there. And by pins, I mean the ones that are shaped like people or items. She reached in the box and grabbed a pin in the shape of a book with a red cross on it. Suddenly the ring began to glow and so did the pin. Karri dropped the pin and ran backwards, bumping into Marisa and Reimu. The pin kept glowing and it slowly grew into the shape of a person. "What the hell is that-ze!?" Marisa shouted. The glowing stopped and instead of the pin, there stood a girl with short blond hair, a red ribbon in her hair, a light blue dress with pink ribbons, and a small red clothed doll floating next to her head. "W-Where am I?" the girl asked surprised. Then she noticed Marisa. "M-Marisa!?" she exclaimed. Marisa smiled widely and jumped toward the girl, "AAALLLLIIICCEEEEE!!" Marisa said as she tackled the girl onto Karri's bed. "Hey Alice." Reimu said calmly as Marisa rubbed her head in Alice's torso. "Oh great now I have another one to keep away from my folks." Karri said with her head in her hand. "How'd you get here Alice?" Marisa asked Alice letting her go but still hugging her from the side. "I really don't know." Alice replied, "All I remember was being at Yukari's meeting then I found myself here." Reimu's eyebrows furrowed, "Well that's weird."

Karri looked at the ring in her hand and at the box that was sitting in front of her bed. She picked up the box and walked over to Reimu, "Reimu I think this box and my ring are the reason why Alice is here." Karri said bravely. She might get Cs in all her classes but this girl is actually pretty smart, and she already accepted the fact that life's never going to be the same and to just follow along the path laid out in front of her. "What ring?" Reimu asked. Karri showed her the ring. "Weird, it looks just like my Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs, and those pins in the box look like representations of the people in Gensokyo." Reimu said. "Say where are we anyway?" Reimu asked Karri calmly. "You decided to ask that now!?" Karri yelled, "Well to tell you the truth you're in Kattersvile, Nevada." She said a little calmer, answering Reimu's question. "Never heard of it before," Reimu said looking away. 'I thought so, nobody knows about this tiny ass town.' Karri thought. "We're probably in the human world then," Reimu said looked at the other 3 girls. "And you're the one that brought us here using that ring and these pins, but unknowingly of course." Reimu said, her voice getting more and more serious, "These pins are probably everyone in Gensokyo that means nobody is in Gensokyo right now." Marisa, Alice, and Suika seemed know what Reimu was going to say next and opened their mouths as if waiting to say something. Then Reimu said, "This only means one thing," karri's breath was caught in her throat but none of the other girls seemed amazed, "that this is," Reimu continued, "another incident!" all four girls said at the same time. Reimu seemed annoyed that everyone else had joined in to the most predictable part of her speech. "So basically we don't know how to get out of here and back to Gensokyo?" Suika asked. Reimu nodded and replied, "Yeah we don't, but I think our new friend can help us." Everyone except Alice turned toward Karri with evil expressions on their faces. 'Oh crap, what have mi gotten myself into?' Karri thought to herself.

And this is how the incident before Halloween started.

**This is my first story so please review! :D Tell me anything I need to improve on and criticism is welcomed! And you can probably see what pairing I like from this chapter. More chapters will be up and might continue after Halloween. See ya later! **


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Touhou Halloween

By: KitsuneInu

Chapter 2: A Shocking Discovery

KitsuneInu: We last left our friends when Marisa, Reimu, and Suika were getting prepared to gang rape Karri…

Karri: *blushing* NO THEY WEREN'T!!!

KitsuneInu: *pouting* Awwww, you never let me have any fun.

Reimu: *rolls eyes*

KitsuneInu: Anyway where we really left off was when Marisa, Reimu, and Suika were staring at Karri with evil expressions.

Marisa: Well this is gonna be interesting-ze.

"LET ME DOWN YOU GUYS!! LET ME DOWN DAMN IT!!!" Karri shouted from the living room. She is currently hanging upside down from Marisa's broom which is all the way up to the ceiling, being held in place by a VERY well tied rope. But more importantly, let me explain how they got into this situation.

*Flashback start* After breakfast, "But Mom," Karri complained while her parents were packing things into their car, "Why do the boys and you guys get to go to the mall and not me?!" Karri's mom looked toward her daughter, "Didn't I already tell you Kitty?" her mother said in a calm tone. Also, "Kitty" was a nickname her parents called her because she loved cats as a little kid. Now she hates the name but still holds the same love for cats, it's just that she never shows it. "Me and your dad need to go help in Uncle Peter's shop and the boys are going to a field trip for Church school." Her mother continued. "I hate Church school." Jake said looking at Jason, Jason made a gagging noise. Karri rolled her eyes, "But why do I have to stay here?" Her mom answered calmly, "The skate shop's closed and so is the skate park. You'll be bored at the mall; at least here you have a computer and the TV." Karri couldn't argue with her mother's logic and replied, "Sure whatever, go take the brats and leave already." "Okay then," her mother said, "We'll be back by 1."

So after a quick kiss on the forehead from her parents, Karri was left alone at her house with 4 girls from another world in her room. "Oh boy," Karri sighed as she went into the house. To her surprise as soon as she came in she hit her head on something, or rather someone. Karri looked in front of her to find Marisa flying slightly off the ground without her broom. "What in the freakin hell?" Karri thought as she looked around the house, finding the other girls all flying around exploring the house. Reimu flew next to Karri, "Hello Karri-san," she said landing next to Karri, on the exact spot she was just flying over, "We were just taking a tour around the house." "I could see that Reimu," Karri replied. "But more importantly," Karri looked at Reimu who, she just realized, had the box of pins in her hand, "We need to experiment on this power of yours." Karri stared at Reimu and then reared back saying, "There is no freakin way, I'm letting you experiment in this house! I might get in some deep shit if you guys like, I dunno, blow up the house!" Reimu looked unpleased, "So you won't agree to us," Reimu said putting her head in her hand, "Okay then I just guess we'll have to use more forceful methods." She snapped her fingers and Karri only saw a blur fly in front of her before she was knocked out. When she woke up she found herself hanging upside down from Marisa's broom. *Flashback end*

"We'll let you go when you agree to let us test your powers!" Reimu shouted to Karri who was franticly trying to get down. "Right so just agree already-ze!" Marisa said from the couch. Karri looked over to the couch and saw Marisa and Alice cuddling, but Alice didn't seem like she was enjoying it, yet she was blushing and holding onto Marisa's dress pretty tightly… "What are you guys doing?" Karri asked the two. Marisa looked up to Karri so she could make eye contact, "I'm cuddling Alice-da ze. Isn't she the cutest?" Marisa smiled and petted Alice's head with that last line, which caused Alice's blush to grow even bigger. Karri looked over to Reimu, "Hey Reimu, are those two like, lesbians or something?" Before Reimu could answer, Suika answered from a lean back chair, "Like heck they are! Pretty much everybody in Gensokyo is gay. Well I guess that's what you get from having only 2 males." At this Karri freaked, "WAIT ARE YOU SAYING THERE'S ONLY 2 DUDES IN YOUR WORLD!?" Reimu nodded, "Yeah pretty much, Rinnosuke and Youmu's father. Oh, there's Genji, but he's a turtle so he doesn't count, and Unzan, but he's Nyuudo (big cloud spirit)." Karri was taken aback by this information, and then she remembered where she was.

"So you'll let me down if I agree that you can potentially destroy the house?" Karri asked Alice and Reimu. "Exactly!" Reimu said, "I guess so." Alice said shrugging as well as a person can when she's hugging someone. Karri sighed, "Alright I'll agree to your weird request, just try not to blow up the house at all costs and if you do, you have to pay for it." Reimu nodded and told Marisa to lower her broom. Marisa held up her hand and the broom slowly lowered down so that Karri's face was touching the floor. Then Suika came over and undid the knot causing Karri to land flat on her face. That was when Karri realized that she was still in her pajamas and hadn't brushed her teeth yet. 'I'll just skip brushing today,' Karri thought as she stood up and headed toward her room. "Hey where are you goin?" Suika asked as Karri disappeared around the corner, "To go change, I'll be back soon. And none of you even think about going into my room until I come out!" Karri's voice echoed in the hallway.

After waiting for about 5 minutes, Karri came back in the hallway. She was out of her blue and black pajamas and into some real clothes. Now she was dressed in a cool gray t-shirt with the word 'SKATE' in the center, a navy jacket, blue jeans, and a hat with the same logo as her shirt. All the girls looked at Karri and then Marisa said, "Cool clothes-ze. Look a little different than ours though, and how the hell did you afford pants?! You don't seem that rich-ze…" Karri was confused, "I just bought them at Aeropostale for like, 15 bucks." All of them stared at her with blank faces. 'I forgot their like, Japanese or something.' Karri thought to herself, 'Umm, what was their exchange rate again? It was a dollar being like 100 yen, right? Well might as well try.' "It was about, 1500 ¥." Karri said again. The girls seemed to understand now and they stared in wonder. "The only people in Gensokyo with pants are Wriggle, Moukou, Kourin, and Youmu's dad-da ze!" Marisa exclaimed, "Why's pants so cheap here-da ze!?" Reimu hit Marisa's head lightly, "This is a different world remember?". 'But you were amazed too, remember?' Karri thought as she watched Alice stroke the top of Marisa's head hesitantly.

Reimu then looked at Karri, "Now, time to go on with the experimenting." Karri hesitantly stepped forward in front of Reimu. "Now give me the hand with the ring on it." Reimu demanded. Karri obeyed and brought out her right hand. "Suika! Give me one of the pins, any one will do." Suika obeyed. Reimu then took the pin, which was a knife, and brought it close to the ring. Slowly, as the pin came closer, the ring started to light up, but when the pin was about 4 centimeters away from the ring, the light went out. Reimu made a face and looked at Karri's left hand. She grabbed it and placed the pin in Karri's empty hand. "Now I want you to do the exact same thing I just did." Reimu told Karri. Karri nodded and started bringing the pin closer and closer to her ring. Then about the same distance Reimu was at when it went dead, it started to grow bigger. Karri stopped moving it closer and the pin started to get bigger, the same way that Alice's pin had done. At one point the pin became so big Karri had to put it on the floor. Then with a bright flash of light, the pin was gone, and in its place, a person.

This one was also a girl, with short silver hair, dark blue eyes, a long braid on both sides of her face, a white and dark blue French maid outfit with short sleeves, and a white bonnet on her head. The new girl looked around and asked in a clear voice, "Where am I?" Reimu and the others smiled. "Hey Sakuya!" Marisa said as she gently pushed Alice off her so she could stand. "Hello Marisa." Sakuya answered, then she turned her attention to Karri, "Who is this?" Reimu walked up to Karri and put a hand on her shoulder, "This is Karri-san and you're in a different world." Sakuya seemed shocked for a minute and then regained her calm, lady like face and asked, "How exactly did this happen?" The others stared at each other and then Alice said, "None of us are really sure how it happened. But Reimu thinks it has something to do with Karri-san. She seems to have a power that was given to her by this ring." With that, Alice took Karri's hand and showed Sakuya the ring.

Sakuya just stood there and looked at the ring for a second and then crossed her arms, "Well it seems like Karri-san has a power given to her by some unknown force, and that it has something to do with us." She gave a wary glance to the others, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do except wait until we find a way to get back to Gensokyo." The room fell silent. The silence was then broken by Suika giving a small squeak from the kitchen.

"Reimu! Reimu! We're in big trouble!!!" Suika said running into the room and grabbing the shrine maiden's dress. "Suika what's wrong!?" Reimu said looking worried. "Th-They don't have any sake, not even any beer!" Suika said looking at Reimu with puppy-dog eyes. Reimu sighed and pried Suika off of her. "Suika," Reimu started off, "Remember that we're in a different world now," Suika nodded, "So, people in different worlds don't regularly drink like we do." Suika nodded, "Okay I understand now!" she then ran off somewhere in the house.

"Seriously…" Reimu sighed. "Wait a minute," Karri said, "You guys drink? As in consume alcohol?" Everyone nodded, "I like sake." Reimu said, "No way beer is way better!" Marisa said waving her hand. "I prefer fine quality red wine." Sakuya said crossing her arms. "I'm fine with anything," Alice said, "I don't drink much anyway." Karri sweat dropped, 'These guys…' she thought as she watched them talk about whatever-nonsense they talk about. 'They're pretty weird; I can't have them all outside at once either, there would be too much people. Better turn some of them into pins again, the only problem is, how do I do that?'

Karri turned to the girls, "Guys," they ignored her, "Guys?" they again ignored her. "Yo! GUYS!!" They finally turned their heads and Suika came back from wherever she went to. "What is it Karri-san?" Sakuya asked. "I need to figure out a way to turn you guys back into pins." Karri said pointing at the box of pins that sat on the floor. "But why!?" Marisa whined. "So I won't have to find weird places to hide you guys, like in those movies. If my parents found out about you guys, they'd freak out and send you guys to the government to get tested or something." Marisa closed her mouth. "Then let's find a way to get us back into pins," Reimu said looking at the rest of the girls, "So who wants to go first?" Suika raised her hand, "Here! I wanna try!" Reimu raised her eyebrow as Suika came closer to Karri, "Put your hand out Karri-chan, the one with the ring on it." Suika said, "Like this?" Karri asked putting her hand face down in front of Suika's face. "Perfect!" Suika said clapping her hands. "Suika what are you doing?" Reimu asked the little oni, "I saw it on Kaguya's computer one day," Suika said bending down in front of Karri's hand, "I dunno what it does but it's worth a try right?" With that Suika kissed the ring, then a bright purple glow surrounded her and Suika's pin, which was her gourd, lay on top of the ring. "So that's how you turn back into a pin!" Marisa said snapping her fingers, "Seems simple enough."

"No it's not simple enough!" Karris said with a blush on her cheeks, "You guys have to kiss my hand!" Sakuya walked in front of Karri, "No this is kissing your hand," she bent down, lifted Karri's hand up to her lips, and gently kissed it, letting it fall afterwards. "What we're doing is kissing your ring, which is a completely different thing." Karri looked down at her hand and blushed, "It's really weird ya know," Karris said, "Having someone of the same sex kissing you anywhere." Sakuya smiled, "You'll get used to it."

Alice got up from the couch, which she had been sitting on this whole time, and said, "I'm tired, I'll turn back into a pin too." With that she walked over and kissed Karris ring, instantly turning into her pin. Karri looked at the clock, "Crap! It's almost 1! How'd time go by so fast!? Last time I checked the time it wasn't even 10!" Marisa and Reimu looked accusingly at Sakuya. "Pardon me, I must've subconsciously sped up time." Sakuya said apologetically. "Wait what?" Karri said confused, "Never mind, just turn into pins before my parents get here." The girls obeyed and they all turned into pins just before Karri's parents showed up in the driveway. As Karri looked out the window she thought, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**Super late second chapter, its not even for Halloween anymore anyway, just a little story. Bah, it'll probably b forever until I update again, but until then review, provide criticism, and enjoy. See ya again~! ;3**


End file.
